Back to Tokyo
by Moonie1
Summary: Crossover between Noir and Sailormoon. Kirika and Mireille come back to Tokyo, and meet a certain blond haired scout.
1. The Maiden With the Dark Hand

This is a crossover fic with Sailor Moon and Noir. It's a bit more mature then the regular fanfics for Sailor Moon, because it contains violence (guns and such) and blood. Spoilers abound for Noir! Hope you enjoy.  
  
It had been five years since the Usagi had seen her friend Kirika. One day she just left, no explanation. Kirika had always been quiet and shy, never as outgoing as Usagi. Her absense left her wondering if maybe there was something Kirika was hiding. It's been five years, and now all of a sudden she's back.  
  
"Kirika..," Usagi whispered, unsure if it was her. Sure, the teacher said that was the new student's name, but the Kirika she knew had been gone for too long. Now she's just back? Maybe she was just tired....yes, a nice nap when she got home would do her good. Momma wouldn't mind. She smiled to herself, not sure if her friends would be too kind about her missing the scout meeting.   
  
Even though there was no threat, the scouts still met regularly. Mostly it was for the food, but Rei tried to make it all official. It was somewhat silly to Usagi, but she could cope.   
  
+++++  
  
"Kirika, please sit next to Usagi. Class, open your books to page 304. And Usagi, please pay attention!"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
Kirika looked around at all of the smiling faces in awe. If it weren't for Soldats....she'd be just like them. With that thought, she sat down next to the girl the teacher pointed to, and got out the text. Mireille thought it would be a good idea for her to come back to Tokyo for a short while, just to finish her schooling. Maybe so, but Kirika still felt out of place. If the other students knew just who she was, what she did....would they even come near her?  
  
Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!  
  
The bell rang, startling Kirika out of her train of thought. Well, lets be glad that was her final class of the day. She couldn't wait to see Mireille.  
  
+++++  
  
"Wait, Kirika?" Kirika turned around to see a long haired blond running towards her. She smiled slightly, thinking of how much this girl and Mireille looked alike.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hi! I'm Usagi, and I am in your Math class."   
  
"Oh....Hello Usagi." Kirika wondered why this girl looked familiar. It wasn't just her resemblance to her partner. "Have we met before?"  
  
"I think so. You used to go to the old Junior High right? We went there together. Then one day you left. I always wondered why."  
  
Kirika's eyes widened. Yes....she had left the Junior High. To find out who she was...to become Noir. "I remember now. Yes."  
  
"Where did you go, we all wondered."  
  
Kirika's eyes widened once again. They wondered about her? "I went to Paris."  
  
"Ohh...Paris...I wish I could go! Why did you come back to Tokyo if you were in such a great city?"  
  
"I came to finish my schooling, actually."  
  
"Oh...well, you want to come to the arcade with me? I can introduce you to a couple of friends?"  
  
"Oh...no, I have to get back. Mireille will get worried."   
  
"Oh...well, do you mind if I come? My friends wanted to do homework, eep." The blond, Usagi, laughed, making Kirika smile.   
  
"Well, I guess so, you can come."  
  
"Great! Lead the way!"  
  
+++++  
  
Hope you enjoyed so far. I'll try to write more soon! 


	2. Our Daily Bread

This is a crossover fic with Sailor Moon and Noir. It's a bit more mature then the regular fanfics for Sailor Moon, because it contains violence (guns and such) and blood. Spoilers abound for Noir! Hope you enjoy.  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
Now that Kirika and Usagi were halfway to her apartment, Kirika didn't feel so good about bringing Usagi. Would Mireille get upset? It had always been just she and Kirika. But Mireille went out sometimes too. It wouldn't hurt for her to go out would it?  
  
+ + + + +  
  
Usagi was a bit put out. The last words Kirika said to her where, "You can come...." Every time she tried starting a conversation, Kirika just mumbled something back, as if she were lost in her own head. Maybe she should just leave her to her thoughts...  
  
"What a lovely apartment!" And it was. Kirika and Usagi stood infront of a large apartment complex that seemed right out of the pages of her mothers "Hollywood" magazine! Did Kirika live here!?  
  
"Lets go up, I guess...Mirelle doesn't know your coming so please don't get upset if she makes you go home. She might not even be here at all, you see."  
  
For some reason, Usagi thought she saw Kirika's eyes light up at the name of her...friend? Kirika never did tell her what Mirelle was to her. Perhaps she was a sister? Or just a friend? What about her family? Now that she thought of it, even back then Kirika never did talk about her family...  
  
Lost in thought, she didn't hear Kirika when she first called her up.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Oh, sorry Kirika! Just admiring your place here!"  
  
Kirika smiled softly at Usagi's reply. Yes, she was beginning to remember her now. Always clutzy, never on time...she's grown up a lot but she still has those traits. Now she just has a gentleness about her. Kirika laughed lightly and showed Usagi the way upstairs.  
  
+ + + + +  
  
"Where is SHE?!" Rei was having a fit! Usagi was supposed to be there to talk about the scouts! Now they couldn't because their "leader" wasn't there! And Usagi was supposed to pay for the food this time!! "That meatball head!!"  
  
"Calm down Rei," Ami was a bit sick of Rei's whining. She knew as well as anyone that if there were danger Usagi would be there. Rei just wanted to save her yen ($$) for something else.  
  
"YOU"RE SIDING WITH HER?!"  
  
"Sigh..if all we are going to do is argue, I suggest we all leave, then!"  
  
"Not yet, you guys," a voice called. Mamoru was here, now. Usagi never missed meetings when he was there. Was something wrong? "I think I know where Usagi is. I saw her walking with some girl into the Tokyo Tower View Apartment building. The girl she was with looked familiar for some reason.."  
  
"Lets find out who it is!!" Minako was all for going to the apartment complex! She wanted to be a star, after all! "Lets go find Usagi and bring her back! We need to find out if this girl has connections! Connections people!!!"  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped but got up anyway. They were going to find out what Usagi was up to!  
  
+ + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + + +   
  
Thanks for reading this next chapter! Sorry it's been so long since an update, but no one reviewed so I thought no one liked it. I did get one review though (Thanks sweety!!) and I decided to continue! Bye for now! 


	3. Canta Per Me

This is a crossover fic with Sailor Moon and Noir. It's a bit more mature then the regular fanfics for Sailor Moon, because it contains violence (guns and such) and blood. It also may contain slight yuri (girl/girl). Spoilers abound for Noir! Hope you enjoy.  
  
Mamoru was a bit worried. He kept thinking about the girl Usagi was with. He couldn't place where, but he definately remembered her.   
  
"Mamoru, let's go! You're slowing us down!" Mamoru looked to Minako and just rolled his eyes. What was going on with her? Just because they were going to some apartment complex she had to get all dramatic!!  
  
Usagi was in complete awe. If she had thought the outside was beautiful, the inside was even better! Dark mahogony wood floors with deep wine colored rugs. Large windows with beautiful views...she loved it! Thinking back to her own home, Usagi flushed and sighed. If only her parents were rich enough to live in the Tokyo Tower View Apartment Complex!  
  
"Usagi? Are you alright?"  
  
Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Usagi smiled.  
  
"I'm ok, just....wow. This is so beautiful!"  
  
"Thanks. Mireille wanted somewhere with a view, like our apartment in Paris."  
  
"Ohh, tell me about Paris!!"  
  
Kirika smiled. Yup, this was Usagi alright. After Usagi had calmed down enough, Kirika told her about some of the places in the city of romance. It was a while before she was done, and she was feeling a bit nastalgic. She was also worried about Mireille. Where was she?  
  
"Kirika? Is something wrong?" Kirika's eyes became unfocused and Usagi could sense pain in her new friend.  
  
"What? Oh, no. I'm just wondering where Mireille is."  
  
"Oh...well..I guess I better go. My friends are bound to be looking for me....," At the look on Kirika's face when she mentioned her friends, she bit her lip. "Do you think tomorrow you could come to the arcade with me? Everyone would love you!"  
  
Kirika, wide eyed at the offer, nodded. "I'll try. Thank you. Bye.  
  
Usagi smiled and walked out, feeling a strange need to cry. Something had happened to Kirika while she was away. She just didn't know what...  
  
"Usagi?"  
  
"Guys! What are you doing here?!" Usagi walked down the steps to greet her friends, curious as to how they knew she was here.  
  
Rei growled. "That doesn't matter! Where were you? We had a scout meeting and it was your turn to pay!"  
  
Everyone rolled their eyes. Mamoru walked up to his bunny and kissed her. "What were you doing here, Usako?"  
  
Usagi smiled and hugged him. "An old friend came back to school today. Yuumera, Kirika. She used to go to junior high with me. We came here to catch up. Oh, Mamo-chan, she used to live in Paris! She told me all about it! It sounds like a dream!  
  
Mamoru smiled and petted her head. By now, the others were pretending to gag and growling at their public display. Usagi laughed and jumped on her friend Makato. "Did you bake me anything?!"  
  
Makato laughed. "Yup, but we ate it at the meeting!" Usagi's stomach gurgled sadly. "So mean!" They started the long hike to their neighborhood. Ami laughed, patting poor Usagi on the head. Minako just sighed, looking whistfully at the apartment complex. When would she get her big break?!  
  
Mireille walked in, completely worn out from her busy day. Ever since she and Kirika returned to Tokyo, she had been looking for a nice area to set up a gardening shop. Just like her uncle...She had found a place and was trying to get a business permit. It was difficult when you weren't a Japanese citizen. Luckily she had a breakthrough today! Soon "Mireille's Corsican Nursury" was opening soon. She just needed to finish the contract signing.  
  
Looking down on the couch, she smiled. Kirika had tried waiting for her, but fell asleep. Letting her sleep, Mireille grabbed a blanket from the linen closet and covered her dear friend. Kissing her goodnight, she retired to her bedroom in need of a good nights sleep.  
  
I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I just had no time because of school! I'm back, now, though! Thanks for the reviews, guys! 


	4. The depths of hell's fire

This is a crossover fic with Sailor Moon and Noir. It's a bit more mature then the regular fanfics for Sailor Moon, because it contains violence (guns and such) and blood. It also may contain slight yuri (girl/girl). Spoilers abound for Noir! Hope you enjoy.

"Usagi! Get up, get up; you'll be late for school," Shingo yelled as he jumped on Usagi's bed. She moaned and sighed. What was with Shingo today? She pushed him off the bed and looked at her alarm clock. 5:00! "SHINGO!" Usagi chased her brother down the stairs and was about to box him in the ears when she felt her own ear being pulled. "OW, Momma!" "Tsukino Usagi! Tsukino Shingo! It is five in the morning! Your Otosama has to go to work in the morning! Now go back to bed!" "Otakan! Shingo--" "Usagi, I do NOT want to hear it!" Usagi looked at Shingo and her mother's retreating back. "Shingo, why did you do that? You know we all need to sleep. YOU need to sleep. Leave me alone," Usagi whispered harshly.

Noir… it is the name of an ancient fate

Two maidens who govern death

The peace of the newly born their black hands protect

"Kirika! What are you doing up? It's 5 am!" Kirika jumped at Mireille's voice as she was washing her face. She knew the time, but she wasn't able to sleep. She was dreaming about the Soldats again. As she came back to bed, she found Mireille's eyes full of loving concern, and she couldn't help but feel comforted. She slipped back into bed and put her arms around her lover's body and felt her worries drift away. This is the person she was meant to be with. She is the woman that helped her find herself. This is the woman she loved. Mireille's worried gaze softened as she saw Kirika drift to sleep. She softly kissed Kirika's lips and snuggled in next to her, hoping to get some shut-eye before she had a meeting about her flower shop.

Noir… it is the name of an ancient fate

Two maidens who govern death

The peace of the newly born their black hands protect

Her friends all saw the mood she was in, so they all gave Usagi a wide birth at school. Damn, she thought, that Shingo is going to pay for this! But when she saw Kirika looking as tired as she was, she forgot all about her annoying brother.

"Kirika, are you ok? You look how I feel, and I don't feel too good..."

Kirika jumped in suprise at Usagi's statement. She touched her cheek and felt slight embarassment. She didn't look that bad did she? Then again, she was awfully tired.

"I'm alright, just a little tired, bad dreams."

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I only wish mine HAD been a bad dream. My annoying brother decided to play a little prank at five am in the morning!

When Usagi heared laughter, she smiled. She loved Kirika's laugh. It made her think of her Mamo-chan. It was filled with happiness and love. She hoped she could hear it more often. It would be sad if this laughter were ever stifled.

Noir… it is the name of an ancient fate

Two maidens who govern death

To the depths of hell's fire their black souls lure the lost children

"And you're sure? They're in Tokyo? Ok, yes, I'm on it." The man ended his call and smiled. He'd finally get the prophesy filled and take revenge on Noir. He would rule over death! "I will retake them if it's the last thing I do! They cannot simply walk away from Soldats!"

I'm so sorry it took me forever to write again. Just me being lazy, you know? I hope you like this chapter. I'm really trying to think up good ideas for a story, but I still have no idea what will happen, so...yup. Bye for now. Please tell me if you like it or not! Thanks!


	5. The Assassin's Play

Hello again everyone! Yes, it's been a long time, but I can hopefully finish things. I know how frustrating it can be to read a story..only for it not to end...and I don't want to be THAT author. So I will attempt to finish things. I hope to integrate the Noir and Sailormoon universes gracefully but...it may be a bit of a challenge. The Noir and Sailormoon antagonists are such extreme polar opposites, so hopefully things don't get too cheesy...if it does, please reprimand me and I will attempt to re-write the corny parts. Nothing too exciting this chapter, but the next chapter is definately when the action starts. So, here goes!

Mireille's eye's scanned the empty store front. A blank canvas -- a blank slate. Not only did this store represent a new professional life, this store represented a new life. A life free of soldats, prophesies, murders...yes, this was a new start. After the horrible experience with Altena and the Soldats, this store was the escape she needed. No more betrayal, no "Grand Retour." Mireille was happy with her simple life and the happiness she had found with her partner, Kirika.

Kirika? Kirika?!

Kirika jumped. She had fallen asleep again. The teacher didn't seem to be very happy. Kirika bent down her head and sighed. She was incredibly tired, and images from her dream kept coming back to her. Altena's smiling face, and the fire that consumed her.

Usagi was worried. How bad where Kirika's nightmares if they kept her from sleeping? As happy as Usagi was to have Kirika back in Japan, she started to worry about her old friend and wondered if she could help. She seemed to be worried about something and Usagi only wished she could help. Unfortunately, Usagi wasn't sure what to do.

This chapter is a bit short, but I have to get off the computer and I wanted to post SOMETHING after all this time. I have more written, so please continue your support. Thanks everyone!


	6. The Black Thread of Fate

Hello again. This is the rest of the chapter I couldn't finish. After this I'll need time to write more, but I hope you all enjoy this. :)

After a long day of setting up for the store's grand opening, Mireille went home. With groceries in her hand, she was ready to cook up a big meal to celebrate with her lover. This was the start of a beautiful new life here in Japan. As Mireille traversed the stairs to her appartment, she started to feel a chill down her spine. She remembered this feeling, and she began to feel nausous. When she got to her door, her heart sank. The apartment door was cracked, and the knob looked severly broken. Slowly, she crept inside the doorway, lowering her bag of groceries to the foor. Opening up the side table drawer, she quickly retrieved her gun. The metal felt cold in her hand. She had thought all this was behind her. Unfortunately she was wrong. How did they find them?

After searching the apartment, she found nothing. Nothing accept a number tacked to her door. Taking the card, she felt weak in the knees and sank to the floor. It had all started again. Even here, in Japan, they were not safe. Screaming, Mireille got up and rushed to pick up Kirika.

See you guys soon, and thanks for all your reviews and readership:)


End file.
